Loki, Tony, un billard
by Obviously Enough
Summary: Crack!fic Frostiron post-Civil War. Un résumé n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Vraiment.


Un OS Frostiron d'excuse à mon Caporal sur son idée originale (mais autant faire profiter les autres de nos conneries). J'en profite pour faire mon premier texte post-civil war pour que mon petit cœur arrête de saigner (je sais il m'en a fallu du temps).

Rating M pour langage et allusions très, très, très salaces. Ne m'en voulez pas, il est né entre minuit et trois heures du matin.

Playlist :

Don't Let me Down - The Chainsmokers ft Daya

Talk Dirty to Me - Jason Derulo

Enjoy, par les boules et les queues du billard du Shield !

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fury était furieux.

« Non.

-Alleez, insista Tony.

-Stark ne m'obligez pas à vous frapper.

-Ma furie furieusement furieuse et compétente et badass laisse-moi déménager le-

Le directeur écrasa son stylo dans sa main. Les bouts de plastique s'éjectèrent de son poing et neigèrent sur le sol dans un cliquetis mélodieux.

-Que vous pépiez avec Loki comme deux collégiennes faisant leurs ongles respectifs est déjà bien au-delà de mes compréhension et patience _maximales_ , appuya le directeur en lâchant les restes morcelés du pauvre stylo sur sa table, alors je ne vous autoriserai pas à transférer le billard de la salle de repos de _mes_ agents dans la cellule d'un _criminel alien_!

-Dieu nordique, précisa Tony.

Steve assistait à la scène pour empêcher le directeur de tuer Tony. C'était toujours étrange d'être à ses cotés comme _avant,_ bien qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais pardonné. Mais il n'avait rien dit et n'allait jamais le faire, c'était déjà miraculeux que toute cette histoire n'ait pas fini en tragédie.

Après qu'il ait cru bien faire en envoyant la lettre et le téléphone, un soir Friday l'avait appelé, l'invectivant d'un ton poli « que s'il voulait empêcher une dizaine de vidéos et il savait sûrement lesquelles et certainement pas celles où il s'arrachait les cheveux devant le micro-ondes, les vidéos bien, bien pire que ça, d'atterrir sur youtube de manière brutale et irrévocable il allait venir à la Tour, empêcher son créateur de faire une immense bêtise et s'excuser comme la loque qu'il était ».

A vrai dire, son cerveau avait beau avoir eu un bug généralisé en tentant de savoir quand et comment Friday avait-elle évolué à ce point, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à courir vers le garage, sans même répondre à Sam et Wanda qui avaient demandé où il allait comme ça. Sa Harley avait traversé bruyamment New York et il avait grillé sept feux rouges au total, faisant sonner continuellement son téléphone alors qu'il marmonnait cent « Tony » paniqués à la minute. Friday lui avait ouvert grand les portes de l'accueil de la Tour et il avait laissé sa moto au milieu du hall pour courir vers l'ascenseur. Friday l'avait fait s'arrêter au penthouse, où un ingénieur ravagé, assis sur la moquette et appuyé contre le bar, avait levé ses yeux vitreux vers lui et hoqueté un juron. Il avait lâché le revolver qu'il tenait dans sa main, avait titubé pour se relever, et quand Steve avait été assez prêt pour l'aider à rester debout il s'était pris un pain monumental. La seconde d'après Tony lui tombait dans les bras en sanglotant, tout en continuant pourtant de lui frapper mollement l'estomac et Steve l'avait juste serré contre lui en versant des larmes qui avaient le goût de l'erreur.

Ils avaient longtemps parlé le lendemain. Toute la journée en fait. Sans une seule goutte d'alcool. Tony avait parlé, Steve avait écouté. Steve avait parlé, Tony avait écouté. Puis l'ingénieur avait dit qu'il était toujours en colère. Mais puisqu'il avait fait l'effort d'ouvrir enfin ses yeux et oreilles et neurones bordel de merde, ils allaient pouvoir amorcer l'ouverture du projet du processus de début de réconciliation. Steve avait juste poussé une exclamation injurieuse bien qu'affectueuse, pour finalement le serrer dans ses bras, et le « Langage captain » avait scellé la fin de Civil war.

Voilà comment Steve essayait de se racheter en protégeant la vie de Tony contre les foudres du directeur, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il approuvait le béguin obsessionnel envers un psychopathe que son ami s'était découvert depuis que Loki, l'enfoiré, sacrément taré Loki, avait lâché une armée d'autruches sur New York city après avoir découpé un rond de verre dans sa prison inviolable à Asgard. Et s'être fait botter le cul par les Avengers reconstitués, évidemment.

Au QG du Shield, Tony avait juste voulu faire papoter le type qui n'avait pas lâché un mot à part le très snob « Rappelez à l'homme de fer que je n'ai toujours pas eu le verre qu'il m'a promis ». Alors il avait offert un whisky à Loki (lui avait pris un Pepsi, Steve lui avait fait promettre d'arrêter l'alcool depuis son retour in extremis ce soir-là à la Tour), et d'une manière qui n'aurait pas dû être surprenante, trente minutes plus tard ils riaient comme des hyènes après que Tony ait commencé son répertoire terrien d'histoires drôles.

C'était il y a un mois de ça, et maintenant, Loki était très curieux de ce que pouvait bien être ce jeu terrien qu'était le billard.

Steve n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait sauver les miches de Tony cette fois-ci. Les chitauris, oui. Ultron, oui. Son envie d'en finir à cause de Steve et son impardonnable égoïsme, oui. Mais Fury hors de lui ?

Rien n'était moins sûr. Les veines sur les tempes du directeur semblaient sur le pont d'exploser.

-Il s'ennuie dans sa cellule en attendant qu'Asgard ne copie nos techniques d'emprisonnement.

-Je ne crois pas que nos cellules soient meilleures que les leurs, dit posément Clint.

Il n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la dispute. L'espion ne partageait pas du tout la curiosité qu'avait Tony pour le type et son monde et sa magie. Il était habituellement très indifférent envers ses ennemis et les choses en général qui n'étaient ni sa famille ni Natasha, mais le sang de ses coéquipiers sur ses mains, ça il ne pourrait jamais passer l'éponge dessus. D'autant qu'il avait toujours des terreurs nocturnes à cause de la présence de Loki dans son cerveau, des années après.

Pourquoi était-il là était un mystère pour Steve. Il se contentait d'observer les écrans de surveillance avec ses yeux plissés. Mais là il avait dit quelque chose de curieux.

-Tu veux dire qu'il peut s'échapper ? avança calmement le super soldat.

-Oui. Il a récupéré sa magie qu'on croyait lui avoir retirée. Parfois il montre une illusion à la caméra, il y a un centième de seconde de lumière avant et après la substitution. Sans doute pour montrer un tour de magie à Tony sans que les autres ne sachent qu'il a ses pouvoirs à nouveau.

L'ingénieur fit la grimace quand les regards de toutes les personnes présentes ne convergèrent vers lui.

-Vous avez délibérément dissimulé une information capitale, commença à gronder Fury.

- _C'était justement pour nous éviter une telle scène,_ soupira une voix irritante et reconnaissable malgré la déformation du micro.

Parce qu'apparemment le type avait dissimulé qu'il pouvait écouter et parler depuis le début.

 _-Bien sûr que je peux m'échapper. Bien sûr que je peux tous vous suspendre par la cheville dans la seconde. Mais tout compte fait votre monde est fascinant et je ne ferai rien de répréhensible si je joue au bille hard dans moins de cinq minutes._

Tony leva un sourcil amusé à ça, et Fury fit volte-face pour demander aux gars de lui descendre la table, les queues et les boules, ainsi que lui préparer deux cibles aux effigies des deux enfoirés dans la salle d'entraînement au tir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tony se tenait dans la cellule circulaire de Loki, lui expliquait qu'il y avait des queues mais que ce n'était pas sexuel, qu'il fallait mettre des tas de boules dans des tas de trous mais que ce n'était pas sexuel, et Loki dit que tout de même ça faisait beaucoup d'allusions sexuelles qui n'en étaient pas. Steve, les joues légèrement roses bien malgré lui, soupira, et Clint ne put retenir un minuscule sourire amusé sur son visage.

-On les dispose en triangle au centre de la table comme ceci, expliqua Tony en retirant le moule ayant parfaitement rangé les boules. Tu dois faire entrer les dites boules dans les dits trous en t'aidant uniquement de ta queue et de la boule noire.

Au sourire mutin qu'avait Loki, il venait probablement de réprimer in extremis une blague sur quelle queue exactement il devait utiliser. L'une de leurs innombrables passions communes s'était révélée être les jeux de mots salaces, qui malheureusement ne passaient pas toujours avec le sort google traduction qu'avait Loki pour comprendre et parler en anglais américain.

Mais « queue », ça allait, rien de trop subtil pour le traducteur.

-Ne fais pas tomber la boule noire dans les trous. Ca c'est les règles de base, y'a plus qu'à apprendre la posture et les angles.

Loki leva à hauteur d'yeux la queue de billard. C'était un bel objet. Il pensait très sérieusement à exporter le concept sur Asgard, les ébénistes de la Cour se feraient un plaisir de construire une table et des bâtons des billions de fois plus beaux que le modèle original. Et les boules seraient en nuance d'or et d'argent évidemment, pourquoi pas en marbre précieux de couleur pour diversifier la palette.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à te la mettre quelque part ou tu peux arrêter de la contempler et on commence ? s'impatienta Tony d'un ton pourtant amusé.

-Merci mais… commença Loki avant de lever lentement ses yeux vers l'humain. Je préfère les vraies.

Et vraiment, ce fut un délice que d'observer la réaction mesurée de l'ingénieur. Ses yeux se plissèrent d'amusement, sa bouche s'articula comme pour prononcer un « toi » qui sonnerait comme un compliment mais se ravisa et s'étira en un sourire en coin, ses lèvres préalablement humidifiée par un petit bout de langue.

Dans la salle de surveillance, Clint et Steve tournèrent la tête pour se regarder.

-C'est moi, commença Steve, la gorge sèche et ses joues roses, où…

-Ҫa devient hyper tendancieux, confirma Clint. On est d'accord.

Sa voix était un peu rauque à lui aussi.

-Bon. Trois options. Soit on sort Tony de là et on fait en sorte qu'ils se revoient plus jamais.

-Inutile, souffla Steve. Loki se téléporterait là où il se trouve, abri anti-atomique ou non.

-Soit, on sort de la pièce.

-Bonne idée, approuva Steve en faisant mine de se lever-

-Mais ça pourrait aussi bien être leur tactique pour nous embarrasser, nous faire partir et donc partir conquérir le monde sans qu'on se lance tout de suite à leur poursuite.

Steve se rassit en soupirant.

-Et la troisième option ?

Clint attendit un peu avant de la lui faire partager.

-On attend qu'ils se sautent dessus comme des adolescents nymphomanes et quand c'est fait, on mate en s'astiquant le poireau.

-CLINT ! s'offusqua Steve, s'appuyant sur le panneau de contrôle pour éviter de tomber après s'être brusquement levé de son siège.

-Bah quoi, ils sont très bien gaulés tous les deux. Y'en a un que je déteste avec passion et l'autre seulement à temps partiel quand il est bien chiant, mais y'a pas de mélo dans l'porno.

-J'espère très sincèrement que c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie.

-T'as jamais regardé de porno gay ou quoi- oh pardon ! s'écria l'archer.

Steve stoppa sa crise de pudeur pour se demander en quoi Clint pensait-il l'avoir blessé. Oui il était né dans les années vingt, mais il n'était pas forcément homophobe pour autant, à ce stade-là ils devaient tous avoir plus ou moins compris que Bucky et lui avaient-

-J'oubliais à qui je parlais. En tant que captain pureté, t'as peut-être jamais maté de porno tout court, même trois quatre ans après ton réveil.

- _Eh les gars_ , résonna soudain la voix de Tony.

Ce fut comme si de l'azote liquide en grande quantité leur était subitement injecté par intraveineuse. Loki et Tony avaient… avaient tout… Steve tourna la tête vers sa main sur le panneau de contrôle, qui appuyait depuis tout à l'heure sur le bouton rouge des communications. Le rire de Loki résonna soudain dans l'habitacle.

 _-Je sais que ça va être horriblement gênant pour vous mais autant arrêter le massacre tout de suite,_ commença Tony, levant les bras en signe d'apaisement sur l'écran de surveillance et se retenant visiblement de glousser convulsivement, _mais depuis que Steve a crié ton nom Clint… On entend tout._

Se mordant la lèvre, Steve tourna cette fois la tête vers Clint. Ce n'était pas comme si Steve avait dit quelque chose de compromettant. L'espion par contre… L'envie de se cribler de balles ou de décoller vers Saturne était étalée ouvertement sur son visage blanc comme du linge lavé avec Mirelaine.

 _Tony_ et _Loki_ savaient qu'il les trouvait « très bien gaulés ». Non seulement _Tony_ , mais _Loki_ \- oh mon dieuuuu il n'allait jamais se débarrasser de ça. Jamais.

- _Je suis flatté,_ souffla le dieu, _archer_. _Si j'avais su vos critères... esthétiques à l'époque de notre partenariat, ma foi nous aurions pu…_

-Cette fois-ci je vais le tuer, murmura l'archer libéré de sa paralysie.

 _-Anthony, et si nous revenions à notre partie le temps qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions._

 _-Ma foi c'est sage. Tu peux relâcher le bouton Steve._

Le super soldat retira sa main comme si subitement la commande le brûlait. Clint était tendu à l'extrême, les yeux crépitant d'envie de meurtre.

-Je vais rejoindre Fury au stand de tir, lâcha-t-il soudain en tournant le dos à Steve et en quittant la salle avec de grands pas furieux. Je sais que tu l'as pas fait exprès.

La porte claqua, et Steve se rassit dans un long soupir. Apparemment, il venait de déclencher la troisième grande guerre civile.

Surtout qu'il constata avec horreur que le gros bouton rouge n'était pas celui des communications internes entre cellule et salle de surveillance.

Mais bien celui du haut-parleur général en cas d'attaque de la base, pour transmettre les consignes d'évacuation à tout le bâtiment, et ce des sous-sols jusqu'au toit.

Il allait appeler Natasha. Il allait appeler Natasha et la supplier d'elle-même supplier Clint de ne pas le tuer.

Loki essuyait ses larmes de rire qui avaient perlé au coin de ses yeux tandis que Tony peinait à retrouver son souffle.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-il dans un dernier gloussement.

-Oui Tony, répondit prévisiblement Loki.

-Arrête avec cette vanne vieux- eh tu sais que Clint est pas tout seul dans son fantasme. Les gens se déchaînent sur internet, y'a des milliers de dessins et de textes sur nous deux. On ferait des centaines de millions de vues sur youtube si on tournait un porno.

-Vous m'aviez dit que youtube n'acceptait pas ce genre de contenu, se rappela Loki.

Il était _tellement_ bon élève contrairement à Thor ou Steve, Tony avait envie de lui faire des french à chaque instant de la journée.

-Juste un selfie tendancieux ferait crier des dizaines de milliers de personnes, affirma Tony.

-Qui sait, pourrions-nous peut-être nous constituer une armée.

-Mon chou, on avait dit que conquérir le monde était comme… Comme ?

-Une glace à dix boules, soupira Loki mais rentrant tout de même dans son jeu. Très tentant mais déraisonnable. Allez-vous enfin me montrer comment tenir une queue ?

-Si tu le formules de cette façon, se recentra immédiatement Tony. Revenons à nos moutons.

Ils revinrent près du billard. Tony empoigna la queue (de billard) et la mit dans les mains de Loki, lui montrant comment la prendre.

-Tu positionnes une main à la base, sur le manche, lui montra-t-il alors qu'ils se penchaient sur la table. et certaines personnes aiment bien viser en mettant leurs deux doigts près de la pointe, là, parfois ils préparent d'abord leur coup en faisant aller et venir la queue entre leurs doigts pour aller taper à un endroit précis de la boule et ainsi heurter les autres avec un angle particulier et être sûr de leur faire pénétrer les trous.

-Le pire dans ce jeu, soupira Loki, c'est que vous n'avez même pas à choisir des mots en particulier pour sonner terriblement sale. Ne se joue-t-il uniquement dans les orgies ou bien ?

-Euh, bugga Tony, non, dans les bars du monde entier et en tout bien tout honneur. Je crois qu'il a fallu attendre que je te l'apprenne pour que je saisisse toute la portée sexuelle du billard.

Soudain, la gorge de Loki se fit très sèche. Il lui sembla que la jauge de tension s'était tranquillement remplie sans qu'il n'en soit affecté mais que l'humain avait prononcé le mot « sexuel » une fois de trop, et que la jauge venait tout juste d'exploser.

-Anthony Stark, je vous demande l'autorisation de vous prendre sur cette table de billard.

-T'en as mis du temps, s'indigna Tony.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Le Frostiron post-civil war c'est la vie. (je n'ai jamais écrit quelque chose d'aussi salace. Et pourtant.)

Review ?


End file.
